


Your Stupid Fit Test

by Ignats23



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Bottom Spencer Reid, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post S9E18, Top Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignats23/pseuds/Ignats23
Summary: Happens after the end of S09E18 when Morgan puts Garcia and Reid through their paces for the Fit Test and then reveals that he already got their fit tests waived.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 530





	Your Stupid Fit Test

“C’mon pretty boy, let’s get you up to your apartment,” Morgan chuckled, looking over at his dozing boyfriend in the passenger seat. Reid groaned and glared at the older man.

“Derek Morgan, it’s your fault I’m so sore and it wasn’t even a fun reason why I’m sore. I feel like it’s only fair you carry me up the stairs.”

The two men stared at each other until Morgan shook his head, laughing.

“You’ve got me wrapped around your finger baby.”

He pulled both of their workout bags from the back of the SUV and slung one over each shoulder before moving around to Reid’s door, which the younger man had already opened and was now smiling up at Derek. 

Derek easily pulled his boyfriend into his arms and Spencer groaned as he wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. 

“You comfy there pretty boy?” Derek asked as Spencer turned his head towards his boyfriend’s neck. Spencer nodded and smiled, though Derek couldn’t see his face. They climbed the stairs to Spencer’s apartment and Derek somehow managed to fumble the keys out of his boyfriend’s bag, get the door unlocked, and open it while still holding Spencer. 

He stopped in Spencer’s surprisingly large bathroom and tried to drop his boyfriend to sit on the toilet seat. Spencer clung tighter and whimpered, not wanting Derek to put him down. 

“Honey I’ll be right back, I just need to go drop our bags and grab pajamas so we can take a hot bath to help your muscles. Okie dokie?”

Spencer finally let go and Derek kissed him on the forehead before heading to the bedroom. Derek dropped their bags and began to grab clothes for both of them: flannel pj pants for both of them, boxers for Derek, an old baggy sweatshirt of Derek’s for Spencer, and Spencer’s favorite pair of pink panties. Spencer was exactly where he left him on the toilet and Derek smiled while dropping their clean clothes on the counter so they wouldn’t get wet. 

“Lavender bubbles sound good, baby boy?” Derek asked as he began to fill the tub with hot water. Spencer nodded and held out his foot to help Derek get him undressed, slowly getting completely stripped down.

Spencer lifted his arms up and made grabby motions towards Derek. Derek chuckled and picked up his boyfriend, placing him in the now full tub. He then quickly undressed himself and slid behind Spencer, coaxing his boyfriend to lean against him.

They sat in silence for a while, Derek gently running his hands up and down Spencer’s skinny chest. Suddenly Derek moved his hand and pinched one of Spencer’s nipples.

“Daaaaaddy," Spencer whined.

“What is it baby?” Derek asked while hiding his smirk from the other man.

“You know my nipples are sensitive Daddy,” Spencer pouted.

Before Spencer could react, Derek’s fingers were back at his boyfriend’s nipples, pinching and tugging at them. Spencer whimpered, trying to pull away from his boyfriend’s hands and ending up grinding his ass against Derek’s cock.

“Don’t start something you don’t intend to finish baby boy,” Derek growled in Spencer’s ear.

Spencer gasped and pushed harder onto the cock nestled between his ass cheeks. 

Derek growled and pulled both him and Spencer upright, splashing some water onto the floor. He then pushed Spencer out of the tub as gently as possible while also throwing a towel on the floor over the water spill and pulling the plug out of the tub. Spencer grinned over his shoulder at his boyfriend while he leaned over the sink counter, sticking out his ass trying to tease Derek to hurry up. Derek smirked at his boyfriend’s cheekiness, smacking his ass with one hand while grabbing for a tube of lube stowed in a basket on the counter. 

“You ready baby boy?”

Spencer glared at Derek over his shoulder, “If you don’t start prepping me now, I will go and take care of myself.”

Derek growled low in his throat and shoved two lube-slicked fingers into Spencer’s hole causing him to cry out. They had done this enough times that Derek knew the cry that came out of his boyfriend was one of pleasure and that he was not in pain. Derek began to stretch his boyfriend carefully, he knew Spencer would want to feel him when he finally fucked him but he didn’t want to actually hurt him. He carefully withdrew his fingers and slicked up his cock.

Spencer whimpered softly as Derek carefully pushed in. 

“Shhh Daddy’s got you baby. Gonna take good care of you.”

Derek slowly picked up the pace and soon the only sounds you could hear were the slapping of skin against skin, Derek’s grunts, and Spencer’s quiet whimpers. Derek knew his boyfriend was getting close when his whimpers changes into loud chants of “Daddy”, “Harder”, and “Fuck”.

Derek reached his hand around and used the leftover lube from prepping his boy to quickly jerk him off. Spencer stiffened and screamed as he came, Derek tumbling over the edge soon after as he was spurred on by his boy’s tightening hole. 

“Mmmm daddy,” Spencer whimpered after a few moments of silence.

“What’s up baby?”

At that question, Spencer just groaned and Derek chuckled in response.

“C’mon pretty boy, I can’t read your mind. Gotta tell daddy what you want.”

Spencer bent his head to touch his forehead to the counter and mumbled out a response that Derek couldn’t make out.

“Gotta speak louder than that baby boy.”

“There’s a… There’s a plug in the bottom drawer. Would you put it in me daddy?” Spencer blushed as he glanced at Derek. 

Derek grinned and slowly pulled out, gently smacking Spencer’s ass. 

“Clench baby, I’m gonna guess you don’t want any spilling out.”

Spencer whimpered but clenched as Derek pulled out the pink jeweled plug that Spencer had hidden in the bottom drawer at some point. He sucked on it for a second before easing it slowly into Spencer’s ass.

“Pink looks so pretty on you baby. Especially buried in that naughty ass. Decided to hide a naughty little toy in here for the next time that daddy got tempted by your cute little body?”

Spencer blushed even darker at Derek’s last comment. Derek chuckled and pulled Spencer upright for a sweet kiss.

“C’mon baby, let’s get dressed.”

Derek detached long enough to allow them both to scramble into their clothes before he suddenly had his boy genius crowding his space.

“Baby boy, I love you but I am too tired for another round.”

Spencer leaned back, a smug look on his face.

“While tempting that’s not what I was thinking. What you’re actually going to do is carry to bed, get me painkillers and lemonade, and then we’re going to watch the Great British Baking Show.”

Derek chuckled and lifted his boy genius into his arms, “Is that so? I thought daddy was in charge here babe.”

Spencer grinned, “Well it was your stupid fit test training that made me sore so now I get to pick what we do. Plus I promised Penelope that you would be at her full disposal to move stuff around in her office on Monday.”

Derek chuckled, “My baby boy and my baby girl are ganging up on me. How did I not see that coming?”

Spencer dropped a quick kiss onto Derek’s lips, “It was your stupid fit test so you definently should have seen it coming.”


End file.
